Is This Serious?
by Byun Soo Ra
Summary: CHAP 4 IS UPDATE! KAISOO SHIPPER ayo tunjukan batang hidung kalian XD GENRE : COMEDY, IF YOU CURIOUS LETS READ IT AND REVIEW! SUMMARY:"Gk nyangka gw , lu bisa bijak gitu ama kita hun, gw salut banget ama lu , gk sia sia gw temenan ama lu hun :')""KETAWA DAH LO KETAWA THONOH!"."BACAIN!""D.o?""Kalian pacaran?","Klo gitu kita pulang bareng yuk? Mauu? :D". ENJOYY!
1. Chapter 1

**Is This Serious!?**

.

.

Main Pair : Kaisoo and Baekyeol dulu :P #couple ke sukaan **Author** nih :D (**R:** gk nanya thor. **A:** pundung di wc #Plakkk) yang lain menyusul~

Genre : Beraneka Jenis XP #kena gampar readers

Summary : **Author **masih blom bisa bikin summary XD

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, GARING, AUTHOR BARU ,GK LUCU, BKIN MUAL DAN GAGAL GINJAL (?) BXB, TULISAN DI SINGKAT**

.

.

**Okeh dri pada bnyak bacot mari kita langsung ke cerita nya! #semangat 45 keluar !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

"D.O!" teriak namja gosong berjalan (?) yang bernama **Kai.**

"Kai!" teriak juga namja yg bermata bulat yang blink blink unyu unyuu beuddd #maaf melenceng, yang diketahui bernama D.O.

"PUTRI KUUU!"

"PANGERAN KUU!"

#Apa banget dah tuh pada -"

"Aku mencintai mu !"

"AKu juga !"

"Ohh… Kaii"

"Ohh… D-…"

**BYUUUURRRR**

"**KAIIII! **BANGUNN! UDH JAM BERAPA NIHH!?"

"EH BUSETT!"

"buset..buset..,cpet sono ke skola udh kesiangan tuh!"

"sabar makk, org lagi enak enak mimpi malah diganggu, simana sih…"

"terus kamu gk ush sekolah gitu!? SONOO CEPETT!" teriak umma nya kai menggelegar cetar membana badai halilintar tsunami banjir menghadang (?)

"iyaa bentar….. damai ya :D"

"Cepettt!"

Dan kai pun buru buru ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri…

**Tapii…**

Bukan nya langsung mandi tapi ngaca dlu dia….

"walau baru bangun tidur tetep ganteng ya guee :D"

#Author muntah muntah (iyee dia gk tw… klo ileran nya udh kemane mane blom lgi rambut nyee...)

Dan yang tadi pun hanya mimpi **PERMISA!** #anarkis amat dah guee -"

.

.

**BAEKYEOL SIDE**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkieee~" panggil namja tiang listrik (?) yg memiki gigi di atas rata rata #author ngaco

"Berhenti mendekati ku seperti ini **PABBO!**" Jawab namja imut yg lebih pendek dari namja di sebelah nya.

"kau galak sekali sih.." ucap namja yg di ketahui bernama park celeng (?) #ralat# maksud author Park Chanyeol.

"oh ya ngmong ngmong buku math gw ke mana? Tanya namja imut yg bernama Baekhyun itu

"oh itu…Kemana yaa?" CHanyeol malah balik bertanya

"ish kan yang terakhir kali minjem itu eluu…"

"kamu pengen bgt ato pengen aja ?" Jawab chanyeol iseng

"mulut lu udh pernah kemasukan sepatu ga?"

"wah belum tuh"

"mau coba?"

"enggak deh makasih :D"

'awsdgdhzdnmb.."- Baekhyun

"klo gitu mana catatan gww !? besok ulangan cuyy..!"Tanya baekhyun lagi

"ilang tuh" jawan chanyeol dengan santai nya

"**HAH!?**"

Baekhyun pun mengalami kaget yang luar biasa….

kalian semua luar biasaaa~ #Author make gaya Ariel :D

"kau mau aku kembalikan?"

"mau lah celeng!"

Chanyeol pun menyeringai sedikit

"ada syarat nya tapi.."

"apa tuh?" jawab baekhyun polos #wahh anak ku poloss ~ #di gampar readers

"jadi pacara ku ya ? :D" kata chanyeol sambil mempertonton kan giginya yang **WUAH** itu

**DUAKKKKK!**

Dan permisa, sepatu baekhyun yg keren nan wangi tersebut pun mendarat di **JIDAT PARK CELENG, **PERMISA.

Kenapa baekhyun mendaratkan sepatu nya di jidat chanyeol?

Biar Sakit (?)

"**APE KATE LO? AMIT AMIT CABANG KUNTILANAK, GW GK BAKAL MAU AMA ELOO!**" teriak baekyun menggelegar.

Yahh… walau blush blush nya tuh msih keliatan tuh….

Tapi saying nya chanyeol gk tau

Gk tw karena apa?

Yang jelas tuh muka masih ke caplok sepatu baekhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhir nya kesampai an juga bkin FF XD! #jingkrak jingkrak gk jelas, author buat ini waktu pala nya lagi mumet HUAHAHAHA (?) krn msih **NEWBIE** maaf klo kurang **SESUATU** cerita nya Lol. Yang penting org nay sesuatu :D #di tabok readers

Sampe di sini dlu ya Readers tercintah :* #kissbye #readers muntah muntah

See U.

**NO BASH AND NO SIDER PLEASE :D**

**Review Please ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Is This Serious!?**

Chap 2

Ai emmm kamm bekkk _**readers**_ ku tercuintahhhh~! (**R:**ngmong kgk pake muncrat juga kalee, **A:**maklum author klo ngmong tuh berkuah (?))

Author terharu lhoo ada yg nge review ff author T_T padahal author msih newbie di sini, makasih ya yg udh bilang nih ff bagus ^^, author terharu bgtt pake beudzzz

#4L4Y. Terima ksih juga yg buat repiu nya ^^ jgn lupa review ƪά̲̣gι̥ ya #author mewek guling2

**Rate :** T #author ga kuat klo bkin M#

**Pair :** gk menentu -"

WARNING:TYPO BERTEBARAN, GARING, AUTHOR BARU ,GK LUCU, BKIN MUAL DAN GAGAL GINJAL (?) BXB, TULISAN DI SINGKAT,PENDEK,OOC

Αda pesan author untuk reader tercuintachhhh #brushhh #kuah muncrat. Author otak nya memang rada error jdi klo banyak typho di maklumi ya (R: rada error ato emng sangat?)

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Dri pada banyak bacot mari kita lanjottt!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pagi pagi di sekolah...

**Brak!**

Si sehun banting tas nya ke meja kai.

"Apa sih? Maen banting banting Άjâ ini meja _cowo ganteng_ lho!"

"Cowo ganteng!? **Gothong** kyk gitu lu bilang ganteng!? **HUAHAHAHA**" tawa sehun kenceng

"Harap yg kgk bisa ngmong _**S**_ itu diem ya" ejek kai

"Walau gk bitha ngmong '_**eth**_' gw mathing ganteng blooo" jawab sehun kepedean

"Gantengan juga gw "

"Punya bathkom ga lu?"

"Anjir..."

"_**Tringg!**_" Bel masuk berbunyi

"Cadel duduk lu cped! Udh bel noh!"

"Minggir dlu dong lu!"

"Lha ini kan tempat gw"

"gw mw numpang mathuk dlu!"

"Klo bukan temen pala lu udh gw ketekin kali"

...

.

"Eh, kai lu ngerti ama pelajaran yg lagi di ajarin sekarang gk? Ajarin dong, pala gw lagi thomplak nih thekarang!" Tereak sehun di kuping nya kai

"**EH, ANJRIT** u sumpah, kuping gw tuh berharga cuii! Kuping orang ganteng lu tereakin, gimana sih, kena denda biar tw rasa lu, and u nanya gw soal pelajaran? pala lu somplak apa ƪά̲̣gι̥ guee, denger juga kgk tadi gw dri tadi..."

"Bego _7 turunan_ sih lu..."

"Bego gk masalah yg penting gk cadel :D "

"Nyindir thapa lu?"

"Di sini yg cadel emng sapa lagi?"

"Anjrot..."

"**HEI KALIAN DARI TADI NGOBROL TERUS! KELUAR SANA!**" Tereak songsaenim mreka

"Saya dari tdi diem kok songsaenim :D saya kan teladan :D iya gk sehun bebeb :D?" Jawab kai sambil pasang muka watados,innocent, sambil aegyo yg membuat teman sebangku nya sehun jujur enek banget pengen muntah

"**JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN CEPAT KALIAN KELUAR!**"

"Bbuing bbuing"

"Kau boleh tetap di sini sehun..." Ternyata aegyo nya sehun membuat songsaenim mereka luluh **PERMISA!**

"Dan kau kai, sekarang **KELUAR!**"

_**Hell...**_

_**Wat de?**_

_**Omigat...**_

_**Anarkis sumpah...  
**_

'Org kece gini di usir? Dan yg gw gk terima si songsaenim luluh ama si cadel somplak gitu? Asdkf...' Gumam kai

Akhir nya kai pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil men death glare sehun, yg hanya di tanggapi tawaan oleh si cadel.

.

~Di Kantin~

"Eh CIE! YANG TDI DI UTHIR!"

"CIE! YANG GAGAL AEGYO!"

"CIE! YANG BEGO 7 TURUNAN!"

"Diem lu! Klo gk ni bakso gw sumpelin ke idung lu!" Teriak kai frustasi krn si cadel dri tadi gk bisa diem

"okeh kita damai pak.."

Dan di saat itu juga mreka berdua nge liat pasangan Baekyeol yg ƪά̲̣gι̥ berduaan

"CIEEEE! YANG LAGI BEDUAAN DI KANTIN! TO TWEET! EAAA!"

Tereak mreka berdua , siapa lagi klo bukan sekai pasangan sejoli paling koplak di

kelas.

.

'Gini nih nasib punya dongsae yg pala nya somplak...' Gumam baekhyun

"Ayolah baekkie, tadi kan aku cuman bercanda, tapi tujuan sih emang mau juga... Tapi kan maafin aku dongg... Kalo kamu gk mw maafin aku bisa gantung diri nih :'( ... " chanyeol memelas kepada baekhyun

"Gih.. Gantung diri gih biar gw bebas dari eluuu"

Chanyeol pun langsung pundung di bawah kolong meja kanting yg ƪά̲̣gι̥ di tempatin sekai

"Apaan sih lo? Ngumpet2 di bawa meja makan gw segala, gw tau lu nge fans ama gw tapi gk gini juga , klo lu mw minta tangan ama gw tuh bilang Άjâ, gw tuh tau lu tuh iri ama ke gantengan gw ini , jadi lu jangan sok malu malu ngakuin gitu deh, mana kertas sini? Ama bolpen, gw ksih tanda tangan gw gratis mumpung ƪά̲̣gι̥ baik nih gw!" Jawab kai yang narsis nya pengen di lempar pake golok -"

Dan saat itu juga mangkok yg berisi bakso yg bαяu di beli kai langsung di comot ama chanyeol.

"**KAMPRET! BAKSO GUE!**"

"Lagian ngoceh terus, dri pada mubazir mending gw makan :D makasih atas bakso nya, mumpung gk bawa duit nih gw :D" jawab chanyeol dengan enteng nya

"Lah gw makan apa?"

"Situ msih ada uang toh"

"Kgk ada lah celeng!"

"Derita lu"

Muka kai udh mesem banget pengen lempar kursi kantin ke kepala chanyeol , cuman masih di tahan ama dia.

Lalu bel pun berbunyi smua nya masuk ke kelas kcuali kai yang masih kelaperan. Kai pun lalu mencoba untuk nggodain mbak kantin biar di kasih makanan, dan akhir nya di hadiahi _piso terbang_

.

.

Kai berjalan menuju kelas sambil memasang muka yang Mungkin agak _belingsett _ (?) banget..

Efek samping gk makan gitu tuh….

Tiba2 ia bertemu dengan D.o di koridor , sang pujaan hati nya #plak

"H..halo"

"Oh, haii"

"Kok gk masuk kelas?"

"Gw lgi mw ngambil buku di loker , klo lu ndiri?"

" Ohh... Gw?" Jwab kai sedikit gagap, kan gk mungkin kale dia ngaku mw bolos krn kelaperan di depan pujaan hati, kan gk elitt bangett

"Iye lah"

"Gw mw menjawab panggilan alam :D"

"O..." D.O pun sweatdorp permisa...

**'WOHOO! GW BISA PEDEKATEAN AMA DIA!**' Gumam kai sambil nyengir gaje -" untung d.o gk liat lho, klo ampe liat mungkin dia udh kabur ngejerit jerit kli -"

Dan akhir nya pun mreka berbincang2 sambil berjalan ke kelas masing" setelah d.o mengambil buku nya dan kai... Err... Menjawab panggilan alam mungkin..?

Terus tiba2 ada teman2 kai yg lgi lewat dan berpapasan dengan mreka antara lain si cadel somplak (klian udh tw dong siapa?) Dan seorang namja yg bαяu keliatan lobang pipi nya (?) Di chapter ini yaitu lay #nama snack (?).

"CIEEE! YANG LAGI BEDUAAN ABIS DARI TOILET NGAPAIN TUH? KSIH TAU DONK, KITA KEPO LHO (?)!"

**DUAAKKKK! BRUKKK! DUTT! PRET!** (?) #ini suara apa!?

Yak permisa sekalian yg lagi baca ni epep , buku D.O pun akhir nya mendarat di muka nya Thehunnie si cadel somplak

Dan readers pun pasti bertanya

Mengapa author selalu senang klo muka mreka di timpuk

Jawban nya adalah...

#jreng jreng jrenggg... #apa banget dah

Karena di Author yg buat, jdi suka suka author nya :D (**R: SUMPAH GK PENTING BANGET!**)

"Eh enak Άjâ! Kita tuh cuman berpapasan Άjâ! Dan kita ini hanya sebatas **TEMAN** Άjâ ! **GK SPESIAL** ,jdi jgn pikir yg enggak enggak!" Jwab d.o marah

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

BLES (?)

Kata" D.o tadi rupa nya sangat menusuk hati kai,readers sekalian... #kasihann...

Dan apa yg terjadi permisa?

Lay mundur 4 kilo meter dri jarak semula krn melihat sehun yg di lemparin buku tepat di muka _'smoga lu gk mkin somplak setelah di lemparin ya hun :')_' gumam lay ngaco

Dan sehun...

Dia msih cengo dengan kejadian yg barusan , dan muka nya merah permisa! (**A:** merah krn apa-? **R: Stop thor! Jgn nanya dan jawab sendiri lagii****!**)

D.o pun langsung meninggalkan mreka ber 3 yg sedang terbengong"

Lalu keheningan pun terpecah dengan pertanyaan lay ,"Lu pada pernah liat beruang ngamuk gk?"

"Emng u gk liat ini muka merah krn apa? U mw gw coba praktekin?"

"Enggak deh... Aku atutttt... "

"**BERISIK LU BERDUA! DIA JDI MARAH GRA" LU PADA ! MUKE GILE! KAMPRET!**" Tereak kai frustasii (**A:** memang hrs sabar ya punya temen kek gitu :D)

lay dan sehun pun diam sebelum kai nabokin mreka satu2

Mreka pun akhir nya balik ke kelas dengan keheningan, dan kai pun menemukan buku yg tadi di lempar ke muka sehun, di cover tersebut bertulis kan nama Do Kyungsoo,kai pun memungut nya.

_'Seperti nya ini buku harian_' gumam kai

Dan sampai di kelas mreka semua di marahi dan di hukum berdiri di luar krn terlambat masuk kelas, dan itu semua batal krn songsaenim mreka gk tahan liat muka mreka yg melas banget

Padahal mreka dalem hati _'Akting kita kren mbokk! Songsaenim kita luluh!_'. _'Padahal biasa nya klo gw kgk __**mempan**__!_' #yg ini kai yg ngomong

Mreka pun akhir nya duduk di tempat masing", tapi kai masih mesem muka nya.

_**Tlukk...**_

Ada kertas yg mendarat di kepala sehun dan di jidat lay (?)

Mengapa mendarat di jidat lay?

**R: STOP THOR!  
A:** biarkan aku berbicara dlu laa :'(

Yak readers pun mulai sewot Permisa! XD #abaikan#

Karena lay duduk di belakang sehun jadi kai lempar nya pas kena jidat :D

Mreka ber dua pun membuka kertas tersebut yg berisi

**NTAR PULANG SEKOLAH KITA NGUMPUL DI RUMAH SI CELENG YG NYURI BAKSO GW TDI YE , SEPERTI BIASA KITA CURHAT"AN**

Sehun dan lay pun sweatdrop dan bergumam _'ngambek dah lohh..._'

Sehun pun mengambil kertas kecil dan menulis sesuatu di sana dan kertas nya langsung diubek" (?)

Dan sehun pun melempar nya ke kai teman sebangku nya

**TAPI...**

Tuh kertas yg maksud nya mw di lempar ke meja malah ke _**MATA**_ nya kai yg ƪά̲̣gι̥ merhatiin pelajaran #melencengnya jauh amat mas?

"**EH KAMBING!**" Teriak kai kenceng sambil megangin mata nya yg kena lemparan sehun.

'_Mampuss_' gumam sehun

"Jangan berteriak saat pelajaran di mulai kai!" Ucap songsaenim mreka yg sedang mengajar

"miann.. songsaenim tadi mata ku kemasukan kambing lewat :D" ucap kai dengan jawaban yg enggak logis banget -"

Songsaenim pun bingung tapi tak di hiraukan oleh nya

"Jgn ulangi ƪά̲̣gι̥! Fokus ke pelajaran!"

"Arraseo songsaenim..." Ucap kai

Dan sesaat itu juga kai melotot ke arah sehun dengan maksud **GW-ADA-DISAMPING-ELU-NGAPAIN-HARUS-LEMPAR-DONGO-!?**

Sehun pun hanya ber nyengir ria

Dan lay...

Ia merutuki diri nya yg mempunyai teman yg _'kok gini-gini banget'_ (sabar ya dek ya :D author selalu menemani diri mu kok :*~) #author di gampar

.

**~PULANG SEKOLAH~**

"Ayo kita ke rumah si celeng"ajak kai

"Emng ada apa thihh?" Tanya si sehun

"Ada yang mw gw ngmongin ama lu ber tiga" jawab si kai

" Apa yg mw lu omongin?" Kali ini lay yg tanya

"Gw mw omongin sesuatu" jawab kai lagi

"Thesuatu apa?" Tanya sehun sekarang

"Pokok nya berkaitan ama d.o" jawab kai

"Emng kenapa ama d.o?" Tanya lay

"Apa yg bakal u bicarain tentang dia?" Tanya sehun

" Eh teruss ap-..."

"**LU PADA POKOK NYA BAKAL TAU! SUMPAH DAH LU PADA MINTA DI LEMPAR SEMPAK HAH!?**"

"Okehh kita diemm" kata lay dan sehun berbarengan

"Bagus klo gitu" ucap kai yg muka nya msih mesem

**-OTHER SIDE-**

"_Eh?_" Ucap namja bermata bulat di kelas sambil merogoh tas nya sendiri

"Lho? Gw taro di manee tuh buku? Aisshhh kgk ktemu lagi!"

"D.o?" Panggil namja manis yg sedikit lebih tinggi dri namja 1 lagi

"Baekhyun hyung!" Teriak namja bermata bulat yg di ketahui D.o

"Kenapaa?" Jawab namja manis yg bernama baekhyun

"Hyung liat buku ku gk?"

"Yg mana?"

" Yg warna merah!"

"lho tadi kyk nya kai megang buku warna itu deh?"

**HAH?**

_**Apa kta nya?**_

_**Kai yg megang?**_

**KAI!?  
**

"**APAAAH!?**" Teriak d.o

"Suara mu merusak pendengaran gw gilee -"

"Ahh klo hyung mah gk masalah yg penting tuh buku! Gmna nih!" Ucap d.o khawatir

'_Kamprett_' gumam baekhyun

"Emng kenapa sih?"

"Aib gw di sana semua!"

"Mampus dah lu, kualat nereakin kuping gw"

"Ishh kok gitu sih! Gmna nih! _**Huwee**_! Bisa gawat klo dia tw!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review :**

**cherine : iya ini udh di post kok XD banyak lagi ! #padahal sih gk banyak banyak amat ._. Lol makasih krn udh baca dan review nya ^^ wish u luck :*~ #kissbye #di gampar**

**Han Ri Rin : maaciii banyakk ! X3 #kissu berulang2, masa sih ngakak? Kyk nya garing deh XD Lol. Makasih pujian dan review nya :D. makasih juga ya mau nunggu FF author yang abal dan baru newbie ini ! XD .GBU ^^**

**Guest : iya ini udh di post kok Lol. Penasaran ama selanjut nya!? XD baca and review lgi yoo :p #maunya… Author gk mungkin nabok kamu kok :D Author kan anak baik ^^ paling tendan aja :D #eh? Thanks for review nya ya ^^ GBU**

** : iya chap 1 pendek ^^ karena author masih mw tau ada yang tertarik atau enggak, jadi author buat nya pendek dlu :D lgipula otak author lagi di ambang batas nih XD #lebayy. Thanks for review nya ^^. GBU**

**SAMPAI DI SINI DLU YA ! X3**

**.**

**NO BASH AND NO SIDER**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is This Serious!?**

Chap 2

Ai emmm kamm bekkk _**readers**_ ku tercuintahhhh~! (**R:**ngmong kgk pake muncrat juga kalee, **A:**maklum author klo ngmong tuh berkuah (?))

Author terharu lhoo ada yg nge review ff author T_T padahal author msih newbie di sini, makasih ya yg udh bilang nih ff bagus ^^, author terharu bgtt pake beudzzz

#4L4Y. Terima ksih juga yg buat repiu nya ^^ jgn lupa review ƪά̲̣gι̥ ya #author mewek guling2

**Rate :** T #author ga kuat klo bkin M#

**Pair :** gk menentu -"

WARNING:TYPO BERTEBARAN, GARING, AUTHOR BARU ,GK LUCU, BKIN MUAL DAN GAGAL GINJAL (?) BXB, TULISAN DI SINGKAT,PENDEK,OOC

Αda pesan author untuk reader tercuintachhhh #brushhh #kuah muncrat. Author otak nya memang rada error jdi klo banyak typho di maklumi ya (R: rada error ato emng sangat?)

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Dri pada banyak bacot mari kita lanjottt!**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.  
**

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Mane si celengg?" Tanya kai

"Mana gw tw..." Jawab si namja berlobang pipi (?) a.k.a lay

"Padahal tadi gw udah ngiterin toilet tapi _mathih_ gk ktemu lho..."

...

**Dekampretoo...**

"Engg dek? Ngapain kamu ngiterin toilet dek?"

"Thekalian nuntasin hathrat gue :D"

**PLAKK!**

"**LU MIKIR DIKIT DONG KLO NYARI ORG MASA DI TOILET!? MUKE LU CADEL! MIKIR GK LO!?**" Teriak kai

Punya temen gitu susah sih ya...

"Ywdah lah kita nyari bareng bareng, Cadel lu nyari di kelas dia, klo lay lu nyari dia di Klub Basket" kata si kai

"Lah lu nya?"

"Gw ke kantin.."

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Makan..."

**DUAKKKK BRUKK PRET (?)**

Yak Permisa , sepatu cadel somplak dan lay pun mendarat di muka dan pala kai sekaligus

**DOUBLE HEADSHOOT**

"**MAKAN!? ENAK DI ELU DOANG WOY! GW SUMPAHIN MAKIN ITEM DAH LU!**" Tereak sehun dan lay kgk nyantee

"Gw dri tadi belom makan brohh... Sebagai teman yang baik mengapa kalian tak mw membiarkan diri ku ini makan? Mengapa sobatt? Mengapahh!? :'(" Jawab kai mendramatis kan -_-

Kaos kaki lay yg gambar nya doraemon pun nyaplok di mulut kai

.

.

.

"**ANJERRR!** KAOS KAKI LU! BANGKE! NGAPAIN LU MASUKIN KE MULUT GUE!?" teriak kai sambil loncat loncat gk jelas

"Lu merintah lagi , sempak bapak gw masuk ke mulut lu" kata lay

Kai diem... Tapi mulut nya masih mangap

_**Dafukk**_

_**MENGAPA DIRIKUH SELALU MENDERITA !? MIAPAH!?**_ (A:krn situ yg mempersulit :D)

Si sehun diem disana, krn dia cukup tau diri

Tau diri kalau dia ngmong ngerocos bin somplak

Dia gk mw berakhir seperti kai tadi

Anak pintar...

.

.

.

.

~20 menit kemudian~

"Ktemu gk lu sek?" Tanya lay

"Lu manggil gw apaan coba? -_-" jawab kai

"Pesek maksud gw"

"Mending gw pesek item tapi gw seksehh mbokk, dari pada lu udh kurus bin koplak , pipi lu berlobang ƪά̲̣gι̥" ledek kai lagi

"**ENAK ΆJÂ TAPI GW MASIH PUTIH BRO! GK KEK LU , ABANG-ABANG!**"

"Eh lu yang-"

"**STOP!**" Tereak sehun

"Eh?" Jawab kai ama lay

"Lu udh bisa ngomong _'S'_ !?" Kata kaii

"Wahhh, teman kita hebat yaa!" Jawab lay sumriahh

'di thini yg thomplak bukan gue Άjâ kan ya =_=' gumam sehun

.

.

.

"Jadi si celeng cerita nya gk ketemu nih?" Tanya kai

"Iye lahh"

"Cape nih kita udh keliling thekolah tapi dia gk ketemu" jwab sehun yg msih cape krn dia udh ngiterin skola bolak balik ampe 3 kali -_-" #pengalaman author

Lay pun tiba tiba menemukan sesosok namja yg tinggi nya ngehina author banget, sedang berdiri di luar pagar sekolah sambil berbicara kepada namja lain , kyk nya sih itu baekhyun yaa... Emng siapa lagi yg biasa nya bareng chanyeol, ya gk?

"Eh kai"

"Hn?"

"Tuh.." Jawab lay sambil nunjuk ke arah chanyeol yg ƪά̲̣gι̥ membelakangi mreka dri jauh

"Apaan?"

"Ituhh!"

"Sapee?"

"Itu si chanyeol!"

"Manee?"

'Chanyeol yg setinggi monas gitu Άjâ gk keliatan? Apa perlu gw ksih dia kacamata kuda?' Gumam lay

Sabarkan diri mu lay...

_**PLAKKK**_

Si cadel akhir nya menabok pala nya kai...

Dan..

"**NJRIT! UDH BERAPA KALI PALA GW UDH JADI LANDASAN TABOKAN HAH!? SOMPRET!**" Teriak kai kesakitan

Ini orang dikit dikit tereak yaa...

"Biar lu thadar, kalo chanyeol ada di depan gerbang pintu" jawab sehun dengan masang muka innocent bgt ,gk tau klo dia abis nabok anak org...

_ANAK ORG!?_

Apakah kai pantas menjadi anak org!?

"Yaudah sih santai dikit napa, gua kan cuman bercanda D:" jawab kai melas

"Tapi bercanda nya gk di waktu yg ,gw seneng banget tuh waktu si sehun nabok lu kai entah napa hati gw 'plong' gitu rasa nya :D" jawab lay

'Apa maksud nya itu =_=' gumam kai

"Eh dari pada buang waktu mending kita nyamperin dia ajaa" si sehun pun angkat bicara

"Tumben lu pinter :D biasa lu ngerocos terus pengen gw cipokin ke tembok :D _adah apuahh dengan muchh_?" kata kai sambil muncrat ke muka si cadel

"_Akuchh kanchh menchoobachh jadichh anakchh baikchh gacckk kayachh kamuyychh_" bales sehun yg air ludah nya meluncur dengan indah di muka kai.

Walau maksa banget ngmong nya

"Eh.. Eh lu pada yang main muncrat muncratan gw juga kena begokk -_-" lay ngelap mukanya

Kita liat bagaimana keadaan kai

Muka nya basah

Basah akan air

Air suci sehun

Dan Author pun geli sendiri ngebayangin nya

Saya harap readers sekalian jangan bayangin

.

"Weh , kita berantem kek gini Άjâ udh makan waktu 15 menit weh, mending samperin orang nya" usul lay

_#bagi author udh kek setengah jem malahan#_

Dan di anggukin oleh Sekai

**Tapi...**

"Ehh" panggil sehun

"Apa?" Jawab kai ama lay

"Itu thi celeng dah pergi"

"Hah?"

**APAAHH!?**

**Dekampretoo...**

"**BAGAIMANA NASIB CURHAT CURHATAN GUE!? GIMANAH!? CELENG KAM BEKK! WE NEED YUU!**" Teriak kai anarkis ndiri -_-

"Kacangin... Kacangin..." ajak lay kepada sehun, dan sehun pun setuju

_nasib orang somplak = di kacangin_

Author mengambil rumus #Eaaa# itu dari pengalaman Author yang sering di kacangin

**TIBA TIBA...**

.

.

"**DORRRRRR!**"

.

.

"**BABIII!**" Tereak kaihunxing (?) Saking kaget nya

"Eh lu pada kaget ya? :D" tanya org yg bersuara nge bass yg tadi ngagetin mreka

Dan itu **PARK CELENG**

**WANJRIT...**

_Wanjrit = waria nge jerit jerit_

Singkatan yg cocok untuk kaihunxing...

.

"**GIGI LU SOMPLAK! TAU DIRI DIKIT AMA SUARA LUH! TAU NGEBASS GAK!? TAU KAGAK!?**" Ucap kaihunxing yang bener bener gak nyantai ama sekali

"lah lu pada kok marahin gw?, gw tadi denger ada yang teriak _'CELENG KAMBEKK! WE NEED YUU!_' Gitu kan? Dan tau tau nya lu pada yang nereak gitu ya makanya gw ke sini :D" jawab chanyeol sambil nyengir khas dia, gigi + gusi keliatan semua...

Sehun dan lay mangap

Hello kitty yang lewat pun juga ikutan mangap

'Kapan gue tereak gitu?' Gumam sehun dan lay

"Itu perathaan yang nereak gitu thi thekpethek (sekpesek) kai deh" jawab sehun

"Ngomong apaan sih luh ? -_-" Kai bingung

"Eh si bebeb tumben nyariin akang , kangen ya? ;) " Tanya chanyeol sambil noel noel dagu kai

_**Itu Geli..**_

Itu kalau kata Raditya Dika

"**NGINGET ELU ΆJÂ ENGGAK SUDI! APA LAGI KANGEN! DAN JANGAN SENTUH GUE! INGET LU ADA SI DAGING SAPI (baekhyun)**!" teriak kai sambil geli gara gara chanyeol tadi

Chanyeol pun cuman nyengir doang

Nasib orang baek...

Bukan nya ngebales

Tapi di bales dengan senyuman

Nyampe rumah nyiapin boneka voodo

_Extreme..._

.

"EH APA MAKSUD LU MANGGIL GUE DAGING SAPI!?"

_**Eh?**_

Ada si embakk

Gatchwatt...

Ukuran badan sih pendek (?)

**Tapi..**

Sekali marah...

Badak Jawa kalah...

"Enggak kok kita gk ngomong apa apa kokk? Iya gk? Kawanss kawanss ku? ;D" jawab Kai gk lupa pake 'kawanss' itu menggelikan..

_**Berzinah!**_

**R:** kata kata lu thor, sok berwibawa banget -_-

"Di kira gw bego apa, maksud lu daging sapi itu gw kan?!" Jawab baekhyun

"Idih enggak sih,ciyuss dah,jadi lu ngerasa kalo lu milik Celeng gitu ya? Wah..."

**BLUSH...**

"Ehh enggak kok sembarangan!" Elak baekhyun

Malu-malu sapi...

Maksud Author malu-malu kucing

"Ehh, baekkie mengharapkan dakuuhh? :D "

"**OGAH**"

Hanya satu kata

Satu kata yang menyakitkan

Untuk Park Celeng

Tabah ya dek ya...

"Iya dehh baekkie kita cuman temen :'(" jawab chanyeol kek mau mewek gitu

Sadar umur dong...

Giliran baekhyun yang kecewa, sebenernya dia ngarep juga tuh ama si chanyeol, tapi cuman kadar ke songongan nya Άjâ tuh yang nutupin

"Tapi gue jadiin lu istri gw gk apa apa kan? :D" jawab chanyeol lagi

**BUAKK**

Batu tebing pun melayang

Dapet dari manehh!?

"**ENAK AJE! OGAH WOY! Azzz**" ucap baekhyun marah

Masih gak mau ngaku dia...

"**EHEM!**" Kaihunxing pun berdehem ria

"Bαяu kali ini gw liat pertengkaran couple secara live" kata sehun

Kai dan lay cuman ngangguk doang

Kai keinget lagi ama d.o, galau lagi dah tuh anak

Chanyeol tiba tiba ngeluarin _bodrex_ terus ngasih ke mereka ber tiga

"Apaan lagi nih? Ada ranjau nya kgk nih" tanya kai

"Lu pada batuk kan ? :D nih gue kasih sebagai anak baekk :D" kata chanyeol ƪά̲̣gι̥

**WONG DESO**

Lagian emang bodrex buat batuk?

"Kita abaikan kan saja~" keheningan terpecah oleh perkataan lay

"Yoii" jawab yang laen

"Yahh kok kalian gituhh sihh ama akuu :(" kata chanyeol dengan nada yang menggelikan -_-

_Orang tertindas sih gitu ya_

.

.

.

"Oh iya, kita semua mau kerumah lu nih, ada yang mau gw bicarain" kata kai

"Kenapa harus ke rumah gua?" Tanya celeng

"Karena rumah lu bisa gw berantakin :D" jawab kai dengan frontal nya

"..."

"Kenapa? " tanya kai lagi

"Gw gampar mancung dah lu" jawab chanyeol datar

"Ihhh akang kok gituhh sihh , aku atuttt nih ahh "

Baekhyun yang ngeliat kai ama chanyeol gitu sedikit cemburu,soal nya mereka kayak bahagia banget,padahal belom tau dia di balik itu semua, maen tabok tabokan.

Tapi baekhyun mikir lagi ,buat apa juga sih cemburu ama orang gila begituan...

.

"Baekhyun cinta kuu~, sepertinya akang harus meninggalkan damuu... :( maaf kan aku embebb :*"

"Apaan thi lu celeng lebay amat coba..." Kata sehun yg geli ngeliat chanyeol yg orang nya puitis banget ._. Pake beudd

"Ok ok peacee kalo gitu kita pulang dlu ya _baekkie_ , gk apa apa kan?" Tanya chanyeol

"Iyaaa sono pergiii" jawab baekhyun dingin

Akhir nya chanyeol dan kawanan nya pun pergi

_Dan baekhyun?_

_Tinggal dia sendiri _

_Hening_

...

"**HUWE! CHANYEOL KOK NINGGALIN GUE GITU ΆJÂ SIH!? TEGAAA! HUWEE!**" teriak baekhyun sambil nangis guling guling

_Salah lu sendiri sihh_

.

.

.

**-CHANKAIHUNXING-**

"Emang lu mau ngomong apaan sih? Ampe my babyy baekkie gk boleh ikut?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mreka berjalan ke rumahnya

"**BUAHAHAHA! **pacaran Άjâ belom tapi udah ngarep bangett!" Ejek kai

"Ampe gua bisa dapetin dia lu makin item okeh?" Ucap chanyeol

"Ogah makasih"

"Jadi apa yang mau lu omongin?"

"Percuma nanya dia mah, kgk bakal di ksih tw" kata lay

"Kata nya bakalan di lemparin thempak kalo nanya teruth" kata sehun lagi

Chanyeol melongo

"Lu punya sempak?" Tanya chanyeol

"Ada, mau liat?"

"**NAJES**"

Dan saat mreka lagi jalan, mreka semua melihat ada D.O dan seorang namja yang merupakan senior di sekola mereka ,lebih tua dari sih Celeng sih, tapi pendek badan nya (?) Kalau gk salah nama nya suho

Akrab banget jalan nya, pake acara ngelus pala d.o segala pula...

_**Kita liat tampang kai**_

_**Tampang nya mw mewek gituh**_

_**Gk nahan liat nya**_

_**Gk terima dia**_

_**Gk terima gebetan nya di ambil orang **_

_**Lebih milih di sambit emak nya dari pada kehilangan D.o**_

_**Oh mann...**_

"Wehh, mending jangan lewat sini dahhh" kata kai

"Emang kenap-**MWO!?**"

Kai mewek...

kai narik mereka semua buat pergi sebelum ketahuan D.o ama Suho yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Kai narik mereka ampe ke Café, ujung ujung nya juga kagak kerumah Chanyeol tuh , bersyukur lah kau nakk…

"Hikssss, gw gak terima wehh, gw gak tahan wehh gebetan gw di rebut hikss…" kata kai sambil nangis

"Anjritt lebay banget dah lu -_- gak segitu nya kali broo, biasa aja" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"**LU KAGAK NGERASAINNN! SROTTTT**" teraik kai sambil buang inguss, jorsee (jorok sekali)

"Gw sering kaleee, walau Baekhyun gak suka ama gue tapi gw tetep berusaha, gue berusaha yang terbaik buat diaa, walau gue sering di lempar buku ato entah apa lahh, tapi gue tetep berusaha weh hikss…" curhat chanyeol ampe mewek juga

"lah lu juga ikutan nangis masih bisa ngomongin orang -_-"

"Siapa suruh lu mancing gw curhat _hikss_…"

"Yaelahh… nih udahan ahh nangis nya diliatan orang kita" ajak Kai

"Baru nyadar loo?"jawab chanyeol

Kai pun nyodorin tissue buat Chanyeol, tapi di tolak, Chanyeol malah narik dasi Kai buat lap ingus nya…

Ide banget dah….

"**DAPUKKK! NGAPAIN LU LAP INGUS LU KE DASI GUE!? GELI BEGOKKK**" teriak kai karena gelii

Akhir nya dasi kai pun di cuci oleh chanyeol di toilet, walau harus mengalami perdebatan yang panjang dulu..

Di sisi itu , ada juga seseorang yg galauu, yaitu lay

Senior nya suho yang selalu di perhatiin diem diem ama dia pun ternyata deket ama D.o, pengen nya sih mewek, tapi mw gmna lagi, liat tampang kai yang mewek bikin dia gak jadi nangis.

Sehun yang bingung dengan sikap Lay yang tiba tiba diem itu pun bertanya

"Lu thakit perut yaa makanya muke lu athem kayak begitu :D?" Tanya sehun

'_Ini anak sengaja ya?_' gumam lay

Lay pun akhir nya certain tentang hal yang selama ini dia sembunyiin

"jadii, gw tuh udh lumayan lama suka ama suho, mungkin dia gk nyadar, tapi gw selalu perhatiin dia diem diem.. makanya itu tadi gw sempet shock banget waktu dia ama D.o cemburuh wehh gue! Pengen mewek gw sebenernya tapi liat tampang Kai tadi langsung gak niat gw :|" kata lay panjang lebar

"Lu ngehina gw ? -_- hina aja sini terus, biar kebal gw" jawab kai ngambek

"ngambek dah lu" kata chanyeol

"diem lu celeng" kata kai dingin, udh menuju ke puncak amarah tuh

Chanyeol diem

"Kok lu gk pernah kathih tau kita thih lay? :(" ucap sehun , tumben perhatian nih anak

"karena gw malu…"

"malu kenapa?"

"malu karena muka suho angelic banget lah ini iblis dari mana :D" kata Kai

"**Kampret!** Ni sepatu bentar lagi nyaplok ke mulut lu biar tw rasa loo" bales Lay

"tabah menghadapi Kai yaa, walau dia pethek, item,dekil,rethe begitu . lu tetep haruth thabar Lay :)" kata Sehun

"**SESEORANG BELA GW KENAPA SIH!?**" teriak kai frustasi punya temen beginian semua

'_**gk ada yang sudi masalahnya**_' gumam lay sehun chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

CHAP 3 selesai akhir nya! #Author nangis#. Sorry ya kalo garing maap banget yaa :( Author ngetik dan copy paste dari HP susah , soal nya Author ngetik nya di HP terus baru di pindahin ke computer wkwkwkw, soal nya kalo ngetik di HP lebih dapet ide LOL. Sorry juga kalau banyak Typho ._. Author males ngedit. Ehh sorry juga ya kalau baekyeol nya sedikitt ._. Ntar kapan kapan ku fokusin ke mereka deh. LOL, maklum lahh Author baru XD #Plakk

Author kayak nya juga gak bisa apdet secara teratur karena ulangan seabrek abrek dan guru nya gk nyantai semua -_- #alasan. Okeh sampai sini dlu ya :D See u At next chapter , paii paii~

**Balasan Review :**

**SooBaby1213 2**** : Iyaa dongg , Author kan seneg banget kalo si Thekpethek Jongin di bully #niru sehun# rasanya tuh sesuatu banget lho wkwkwk. Thanks atas pujian nya Author terharu lho :') #lebay.**

**Azura Lynn Gee**** : kalau soal buku itu masih dalam proses evakuasi #plakk# , nanti kamu juga bakal tau kok ^^ makanya baca terus ne~ ? #mau nya# . LOL kalo baekhyun dan chanyeol kamu bisa liat di chap ini kan? :D**

**Rivecca Wu**** : iya dongggg! XD Author kan KECE BADAI #hoeksss… ini udah lanjut kok, review lagi ne~? ^^ LOL**

**Ochaaa**** : ahh masa sih XD? Thanks banget ya pujian nya Author tersentuhh #lebayy. Iyaa, ini udah lanjut kok ^^ Review lagi ne~? :D**

**Riyoung Kim**** : iya dunksss kan Thehunnie forever somplak :D #ditabok#. Mau tw isi buku nya D.O? mw tau aja ato mau tau bangett? LOL. Nanti kita liat aja di Chap selanjut nya ^^ review lagi ne~? ^^**

**Tania3424 : ahh, masa sih asikk? Ciyuss nih enelann? Miapahh? #maaf saya kambuh# maacihh ya pujian nya ^^ ini udh lanjut nih :D baca and review lagi ne~? ^^**

**SAMPAI DI SINI DLU YA ! X3**

**.**

**NO BASH AND NO SIDER**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is This Serious!?**

Chap 4

Ai emmm kamm bekkk _**readers**_ ku tercuintahhhh~! (**R:**ngmong kgk pake muncrat juga kalee, **A:**maklum author klo ngmong tuh berkuah (?))

Author terharu lhoo ada yg nge review ff author T_T padahal author msih newbie di sini, makasih ya yg udh bilang nih ff bagus ^^, author terharu bgtt pake beudzzz

#4L4Y. Terima ksih juga yg buat repiu nya ^^ jgn lupa review ƪά̲̣gι̥ ya #author mewek guling2

**Rate :**T (gk berani buat M lol, mata author masih innocent #padahal mah kagak)

**Pair :** gk menentu -"

WARNING:TYPO BERTEBARAN, GARING, AUTHOR BARU ,GK LUCU, BKIN MUAL DAN GAGAL GINJAL (?) BXB, TULISAN DI SINGKAT,PENDEK,OOC

**AHOY READERS !**

**AEM KUAMBEKKK!  
**

Ada yg msih inget ama saya ? :D gk ada :D? okeh makasih banyak :D#plakk

Baru bisa update sekarang nih ._. mian kalo lama yaa... Author telah mengalami hal hal yang sulit sepanjang waktu ini #lap keringet #meper ke tembok. R: ah lebay lu thorr

Author lagi galau nungguin ini 12 bocah lama banget comeback #gigit monitor. Semoga kalau mereka comeback nanti, mereka semakin sukses .Lol

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Dri pada banyak bacot mari kita lanjottt!**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.  
**

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Udah udah , kalo lu pada gini teruth malah tambah galau lu pada , yang tabah Άjâ yang penting" ucap sehun yg memecahkan acara galau menggalau antar chanyeol kai lay #plakk

"Gk nyangka gw , lu bisa bijak gitu ama kita hun, gw salut banget ama lu , gk sia sia gw temenan ama lu hun :')" jawab lay terharu

"Ehhh, gk uthah gitu juga kali -_- gw mathih punya hati nurani!" jawab sehun gk terima lagi

Pada kenyataan nya sih enggak...

"Oh iya ngomong ngomong kalo soal ginian lu paling tenang aja hun? Kok kayak nya lu gak ada masalah tentang cinta gini sih?" Tanya si tiang sableng a.k.a _chanyeol_

...

Sehun diem

Terus dia ngomong

"Pernah kok"

"**APAH!? LU KOK GK CERITA AMA GW!?**" Tanya kai tiba tiba

"Thabar dulu begok -_-"

"Okeh gw diem , lanjut kan :D"

"Gw pernah di tembak cwe"

"Terushh?"

"Tapii..."

"Ya teruss?" Jawab chanyeol kai lay penasaran

"_**April mob**_"

Aaa...

Hening

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Anjerr! Sedih banget idupp lu!"

"Gk nyangka gw!"

"Payah banget lu HUN!"

"bisa bisa nya lu terjebak!"

"Anjrit ngakak gile!"

**JLEGERRRR  
**

Nancep to the max...

'Tau gini gw gk cerita -_-'

Bad luck thehun...

.

"**KETAWA DAH LO KETAWA THONOH!**" kata sehun mulai gk nyantai

Uri thehun tetep unyu ya walau marah :*~ #kena geplak

"Ihhh kok bebeb ngambek sihhh... Jangan ngambek dongg , abang cipok lho entar :*" bales kai lagi

Gk lupa pake '_nyipok_' segala

"**AMIETTT! GELI BUODOH!**" Sehun langsung lari ngejauh dari kai

"Lu kok kayak nya anti amat sih cadel ama gw... Santai lahh :'(" jawab kai dengan gaya sok pura pura nangis nya

"Karena lu godain nya nyeremin gilee -_-" kata lay

"Mana muka lu juga gitu lagi..." Timpal chanyeol

**Sompret...**

"nih yee gw kasih saran waktu lu ketawa lu bercermin dah sono, liat apa yg bakal terjadi" ejek kai balik

"Udah pernah kok gw" jawab chanyeol polos

"Terus?" tanya lay

"Gw tereak lah :D"

Aaa...

...

'Sumpah ni anakk , jujur amett -_-' gumam lay ama kai sweatdrop

limited edition coyy...

Bayangin Άjâ, ada orang ketawa ngeliat kaca langsung tereak -"

Gk elit amat dah...

.

"Udh lah balik ke awal lagi, sebelum kepo gw kumat -_-" kata lay

Emang udah kepo kok

Terlihat di sebelah lay, sedang ada orang yang gk bisa diem ama sekali, tadi nya sih lay mau lempar pake gelas nya, saking terganggu nya yaitu Sehun.

Untung masih temen lho, klo gk mah udh di lemparin dari kapan-kapan kali

Lay walau tampang alim , unyu gitu (walau di depan guru doang) kalau lagi ngamuk semua juga di pentalin ama dia

Yahh...walau gk segalak Tante Baekhyun...

_**Rumus :**_

-Baekhyun ngamuk = sapi anarkis

-Lay ngamuk = setan kesambet

Rumus yg perlu di perhatikan...

"Gw mathih takut ama kai D':" lanjut sehun, gaya bicara nya udah kek orang trauma gilee -_-

**SOK LEMAH!**

"Ya elah gw cuman bercanda hun, gaya bicara lu udah kayak abis gw apain dah ._.V " Kata kai sambil sembah sujud mengharapkan pengampunan #EAA# dari uri Thehunnie

"Muka lu mesum sih sekk :D" timpal lay

"Sumpah setuju banget gw ama lay :D" Chanyeol mulai manas manasin Kai

**Njir njir njir njir njir**

"IŸªªª giliran kek gini paling semangat banget dah lu pada...ishh" geram kai

**MENGAPAH KAI SELALU TERBULLY!?**

Jawaban : karena dia suka bully orang juga

Anggap Άjâ kualatt...

.

"hun, balik kecerita lagi" kata lay

"Ja-" ucap sehun kepotong

"Sekk lu jangan ngerocos ƪά̲̣gι̥" kata lay lagi

"Jadi gw-" dan sekali lagi kepotong

"chanyeol lu mau diem ato lu mw gw sambit?"

"**JADI GUE CERITA NY-**"

"Ehh... Lu dudukin tas gw hun"

"**EMBUSET! LU PADA NGEROCOS BANGET YEE, MAU DENGERIN KAGAK SIH?!GW THUNAT JUGA LU PADA!**" Tereak sehun gk tanggung2 , mana tu suara cempreng lagi, muka nya udah gk nyante, tangan nya udah di angkat , ketek udah kemane mane , udh sediain sepatu buat nyaplok _**JIDAT**_ siapa Άjâ yg udah buat dia gini

Serem amet makkk!

'Wis ni anak walau marah ato tereak masih sempet nya cadel...' Gumam lay

Lay merasa bersalah lah dikitt...

"Kan yang ngepotong kata kata lu itu layy D:" protes chanyeol

"Tau tuhh, sono klo mau nyaplok lay mahhh, ahhh makin somplak dah luu D:" protes kai jugaa

.

.

.

.

...

Dannn...  
**  
**

**DBUAAAKKKK DUEGERRRR(?)  
**

Lemparan sehun gk tepat di jidat kai... ternyata...melencengg **PERMISAH!** #muncrat

Iyaa...melenceng sih

Tapi...

Melenceng nya ke _idung_...

Benyek dah tuh idung

R.I.P kai's nose

#AMIT AMIT!  
_**  
**_

_**Pembelajaran hari ini : jangan nyari masalah kalau masih mau idup**_

.

**Back to story  
**

"Jadiii... Gw sebenernya thuka ama kakak kelath kitaaa, Luhan nama nya, thejak pertama kali ketemu tuh yee, gw langthung suka ama diaa, muka dia tuh unyu binn alimmm , keyuttt bangett gileee, cucooo cyinn(?) !" Sehun ngejelasin nya seru banget dah ._.

"Sehun kayak nya lu gk gini gini banget deh -"

"kesambet banci apa lu semalem?"

"Sejak kapan cara bicara lu jadi gituu?"

"Dan cara bicara lu tuh GELIIKK banget :|"

"That's not your style hunn D:"

"Kemana pembawaan kalem bin cadel somplak lu HUN!? KEMANEH!?"

"Mane POKERFACE lu yg sering lu tunjukin ke GUEEHH!?"

Ngerocos nya kenceng amat mangg

Sehun gregetan pengen cipokin mreka satu satu ke banci taman lawang

Kai Trauma + mingkem

Celeng ama xingkong (?) a.k.a lay  
Cengengesan kek orang autis

Sehun masang spanduk **'LUHAN IS THE GREATget ONE'**

Eyang subur dateng buat nyulik Luhan di jadiin istri ke 10

Dan di bantai seketika oleh Sehun

Author ngarang apaan coba...

.

"Gw udah di buta kan oleh cinta, thelain itu thelain unyu dia tuh cantikk padahal namja, kalo ada dia tuh therasa gk perlu yeoja deh, **KECEHHH GILE! KECEHH!**" Napsu amat dah lu cadel -_-

'Iuyyyyy' gumam chanxing

"Kira kira lu cadel gitu bakalan mau ama lu? :D" sambung kai tiba tiba

Dan

Nge - **JLEB** banget

Bosen idup ternyata...

KAPOK DIKIT WOI

...

.

.

Dari sisi kai terlihat ada sepatu yg nyongsor ke mulut nya

"Makin theksi dah tuh bibir lu pethekk :p" ucap sehun sambil ngeledek dan berjoget ria

Mulut + idung kai kritis

Tapi gatau dia udah kapok ato belommm

Kalau ampe gk kapok salut banget dah

_**Prinsip kai = Bullying sampai titik darah penghabisan  
**_

**EDAN.**

Anak baik patut meniru ini (?)

Okeh maksud Author jangan ditiru

Ralat...

"Jadi kapan lu mau nembak dia hun? :D" tanya chanyeol sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dari tadi melenceng mulu

"Makanya itu gw bingung, gw takut dia gk thuka ama guee..."

"Nyali lu ciut amat cadel " sambung kai

Demi lay yg lagi ngedalemin lobang pipi nya, kapan lu tobat KAI!?

**Omigot...**

Lay: napa nama gw di bawa-bawa thor -_-"?  
Author: gk seneng? Gk ush nongol  
Lay: dihhh,nyolott...

"Udah ahhh gw bosen lu pada maen tabok tabokan tiap hari tiap ketemu ! Щ(ºДºщ)" ucap lay gregetan banget

"Masa sih menurut gw seru seru Άjâ kok :D" kata chanyeol lagi

Krik.

Dasar tiang sableng

"Eh sebenernya yang di sini yang mau curhat gw kan? Kenapa dari tadi lu pada yg curhat mulu? **MANEH KESEMPATAN GUE BUAT CURHAt!? MANEH!?**" Tereak kai

"Wolesss atuh pakkkk" kata chanyeol tenangin si kai yang kayak lagi pengen nyantet orang

"Lu juga udah mengotori ke suciann dasi gw dengan ingus luh ituu! Gantee rugii!" Kata kai gak nyantai, masih dendem gara2 gra dasi nya ternyata...

"Lebay dah luu petheekk -_-" ujar si cadel

"Sini mw gw cipok?" Jawab kai

"**OGAH**"

Tampang lay udah kek orang pasrahh

Pasrah nerima nasibb kek beginiann

Punya temen kok gini gini bangett

Normal dikit napa otak nya...

Tabah ya dekk... :')

.

Srettt...

Kai ngeluarin buku yang bersampul merah, dan dibuku itu ada tulisan 'do kyungsoo'

"Ini buku apaan?" Tanya chanyeol

"Setau gue ini buku yang tadi siang baruthan nyaplok jidat gw deh?" Kata sehun

"Hah?" Chanyeol bingung (ya jelas lah dia gk ada waktu itu wkowkow #kena sambit)

"Jadi ini yang mau lu kasih liat?" Tanya lay ke kai

"Iya, kayak nya ini sih buku diary nya D.o tapi gw lom buka, abis ni buku di lempar ke jidat cadel, gw mungut ini kayak nya sih dia lupa ngambil" jawab kai

"Teruth lu mau balikin nya kapan?" Si cadel pun berbicara #plak

"Makanya itu... Gw bingung, gw minta pendapat lu pada ._." Tampang kai udah melas Άjâ...

"**BACAIN!**" Tereak chanlayhun

**Krik.**

Bocah kepo...

'Mending gk usah nanya tadi gw...' Gumam kai

"Sretttt..." Waktu kai mau buka diary nya d.o TIBA-TIBA...

**Plok**

Ada tangan yang nyentuh pundak kai dari belakang

Dan...

.

.

"**AYEEEMMMMM!**"

.

Yang laen cengo semua

.

.

Kai noleh ke belakangan, siapa yg hari ini udah bkin dia latah yang ke 2 kali nya (?) #Note : yang pertama ada di chap sebelum nya#

"D.o?"

Kai ngelirik orang yang di samping gebetan tercuintah nya

**SUHO.**

Anjreet...

**'Wai yuu deket deket dengan mai GEBETAN!?**' Maki-maki kai dalam hati

English luh sekk... Sesuatu banget

"Kai?"

"D.o?"

"Kai?"

"D.o?"

**Krik.**

Wanjrettt drama banget!

"Kai.., itu buku gue kan?" Tanya d.o

"E..ehh, i..iyaa ttadi gw mau balikin tapi lupa guee, ahahaha... Sorry ya bebb..." Kata kai pake '**BEB**' segala... Brani amattt...

Ngaku nya sih emng mau balikin, tapi mah awal nya mau ngintip dlu...

Koplakkk...

"Iishhh, apaan sih pake panggil beb segala..." Omel d.o pelan

Tumben ngomel nya gk gede...

Kai masang senyum angelic ke d.o

"Gapapa dong, soal nya kamu kan cuma buat aku :D" gk lupa pake senyuman nya yg tulus

**BLUSHH**

Njrit kaiii pinter banget lu nge gombal

Muka d.o udah merah dikit

Walau dikit kai tetep bisa ngeliat nya

Dan readers pun pasti udah tau betapa seneng nya kai ngeliat d.o blushing

**'KAI YOU ARE SO KECEH! BISA BUAT GEBETAN YANG ADA DI DEPAN LU INI BLUSHING , YOU ARE SO CUCOO KAIH!**' Tereak kai dalam hati

Lebay dasar...

"Kalian pacaran?" Tiba tiba suho memecahkan keheningan

Pertanyaan yang 'to the point' sekali kang suho... ._.

"Ehh... Enggak kok hyung!" Elak si d.o

"Iya kita pacaran kok :D" timpal kai

"Ohhh" suho hanya ber - oh ria

D.o mulai melotot

Jurus andalan nya 'O_O'

Chanyeol ama sehun lagi seru ngeliat mreka bertiga

Lay senyum senyum kuda ngeliat 'sang pangeran' nya ada di hadepan dia

Tapi dia rada sakit ngeliat nya...

Ngeliat berduaan ama d.o

Akhir nya lay pun angkat bicara, "bukan nya suho hyung pacaran sama d.o?" Lay ngmong nya rada ragu ragu

Takut klo emang mreka bneran pacaran...

.

.

"Enggak kok... Siapa bilang kita pacaran? Kita kan sepupu gak mungkin dong.. ^^" gk lupa pake senyuman angelic nya

**'ANJIRRR! SIAP MELELEH SEKARANG JUGA GW! BAHAGIA BANGET NGELIAT SENYUMAN NYA! Kyaaa!**' Sorak lay dalem hati udh kek fangirl fanatik ._.

"Ohh aku kira kalian pacaran, soal nya deket bangett... Hehe" lay ketawa awkward

Dan apakah author gk salah ketik kalo barusan lay pake kata '**aku**' ke suho!?

Padahal biasa ngerocos minta di gamparr, sejak kapan dia sesopan itu!?

Biasa sih ya... Sifat org bakalan berubah di depan orang yang di sukain...

"Ohhh ahahaha..." Jawab suho yang gk lepas dari senyuman nya

Hati lay udah kayak di hinggap ama _**hello kitty**_

Lebayy

"Lu gk liat isi buku gue kan?" Bisik d.o ke kai

"Enggak kok tenang Άjâ, mana mungkin gw buka sih, gw kan gk kepo ;)" jawab kai santai nya

ANJER kaiii lu ngibul bangettt

"Ohhh... Bagus lahh"

"Emang isi nya apa? :D"

**Krik.**

Kata nya tadi gk kepo...

Sekarang malah nanya...

Somplak dah...

"Kayak nya aku jadi pengganggu ya? Klo gitu aku pulang dulu ya :D" ucap suho ramah, sekalian mau pamit pulang

"Ehhh, enggak kok hyungg" kata d.o

'Iyaa pergi Άjâ lu sonohhh' ucap kai dalem hati , dasar gk sopan...

"Engg layy? Kita rumah nya searah kann?" Tanya suho ke lay

"Ehhh? Iya hyung" jawab lay kaget

"Klo gitu kita pulang bareng yuk? Mauu? :D"

**JLEGERRR**

'Astajimmmmm emakk! Guee di ajak pulang ama diaa! Ini bakalan jadi sejarah buat gueee!' Tereak lay dalem hati nya,

ya ampyonn layy -"

"Eehh!? Bolehh banget hyungg... Hehe"

Lay meninggalkan cafe dengan suho, tapi sebelum nya dia kissbye sambil ngeluarin tatepan **'GUE DI AJAK PULANG AMA MAI CALON HUSBAND LOHH'**

Chankaihun siap siap lempar meja ke lay

Hening beberapa saat

Keadaan pun kritis permisaa...

"D.o"

"Hn?"

"Pulang bareng yuk? :)" ajak kai

"Gk makasih"

**JLEGERRRR  
**

Di tolak mentah mentah!

"Bbuing bbuing :3" kai ber aegyo ria

chanyeol yang lagi minum nyembur ke meja

Sehun yang lagi makan cake choco juga nyemprot ke muka chanyeol

Malah maen sembur sembur an

Sumpeh dahh itu **GELIKKK** banget kalo kai yang ngelakuin

"Ya..yaudahh, a...yo pulangg" jawab d.o , muka nya udh mulai blushh

Chanyeol ama sehun makin cengo

Setau mereka, klo kai nge lakuin aegyo, sebaik baik nya orang itu, masih bakalan nabok kai... Lah ini? Keajaiban dunia... #plakk

"**BOLEH!?** Wawww, yuk pulanggg" kata kai kayak anak kecil sambil narik d.o buat keluar cafe

"Ehhh iyaaa!" D.o dan kai pun keluar dari cafe

Keluar dari café, tampang derp kai udh kemaneh maneh

Chanyeol ama sehun saling berhadepan masang muka gelikkk

Bukan geli gegara si kai yang bawa kabur d.o dengan cara yang gk lazim (?) Tadi

Tapi...

"Chanyeol, ada apa thama muka lu? Kok item item?" Tanya sehun polos, dan author yang ngetik Άjâ gaktau dia bneran polos ato cuma _**Sok polos**_ doang.. Biar readers yang menjawab

"Gak tadi ada ujan lokal sebentar, dan gw juga gak tau lu ngerasa bersalah ato kagak" jawab chanyeol , muka nya melas abisss

"Hahhh... lay ama kai hari ini udh ama gebetan nya, tinggal kita berdua, kapan gw thama luhan hyung ya?" Ucap sehun murung

"Kalo gitu kita pacaran yuk? :D"

.

.

"**OGAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" Tereak sehun

"Bercanda bang! Bercanda! Gue juga udh ama _**baekkie**_ jadi gk mungkin pindah hati gue " jawab chanyeol juga

"Yaudah ahh, pulang yukk, udh mulai malem nih, klo lebih malem lagi bitha bitha banyak piring melayang di rumah guee" kata sehun lagii ke chanyeol

Siapa tw klo kena sambit, cadel sehun ilangg kekeke...

Mari tinggal kan mereka berdua

.

**-KAISOO SIDE-**

"Bener bener gk baca buku gw kan?" Tanya d.o penuh selidikk

"**DEMIII TU...HAN...!**"

**Krik.**

Serasa arya wiguna ngamuk

"Serius dah gue gak baca d.o bebebbb" kata kaii 'walau hampir' tambah kai dalem hati, soal nya kalo dia kasih tw, mungkin sekarang idung nya udh ilang kali...

"Apa sihh.. Pake bebeb bebeb an segala ishhh..." Kata d.o sambil nge pout

Anjerr! Bisakah author memeluk d.o sekarang!?

Kai udh gregetan mau gigit aspal di depan mata dia

"Tapi kayak nya lu ngelindungin tuh buku banget ya? Penting Βαηƍέτ ya isi nya? " Kata kai rada penasaran

"Nama nya buku diary, mana boleh org liat -_-" jawab d.o

Kai neplok jidat

"Oh iya yaa?"

**Heningg...**

Keadaan pun di landa ke sunyian...

Ngmong woyy!

"D.o l-llu blom punya pacar kan?" Tanya kai rada malu

Kai bisa malu!?

"Eehh?"

"Udh jawab ajaa" kata kai lgii

"P-pasti belom lah...kenapa emng nya" tanya d.o

"Ohhh... Baguss lah kalo gituu, gw masih punya kesempatan"

"Ehhh?" D.o kagett

**'Sompret,Gue keceplosan... # -.!_!? *# .!, !**' maki maki kai dalem hati (A: bahasa apa tuh kang? KAI: buat apa lu tau? A: ...)

"Lu-lupain Άjâ yang tadi gw ngmong" kata kai, sambil muka nya rada merahh

"Em..baiklahh... AH! Gw udh sampe rumah gw, mau masuk dlu?" Tawar d.o

Mata kai udh berbinar binar denger nya, tpi dia inget ini udh mau malem, mengapah kesempatan emas selalu datang di waktu yg sempitt!?

**'Padahal kalo gw mampir, gue bisa ngemodus, buat nyogok calon mertua guee...kekekeke...**' Gumam kai dalem hati

Akal bulus lu kai...

"Ohh , bentar lgi udh malem , jdi gk bisa, klo gw ke rumah lu dlu, besok waktu dateng ke sekolah, lu bakalan liat gw ngesot di aspal, hehe :D" kata kai cengengesan ndiri

D.o sweatdrop

Emak kai itu 11 12 ama hulk

Kasian...

"Ohh, klo gitu hati hati, byee gw masuk dlu" jawab d.o singkat , krn klo lama lama suasana bakalan awkward dan author sangat benci awkward (?)

Saat d.o mau masuk, tangan kai menghentikan #eaea

"Thanks ya" kata kai sambil ngeluarin senyuman nya yg terlihat ganteng bgttt

D.o cengo

Muka nya merah bangettt

Kai dalem hati 'senyuman gw berhasil kan?'

"I-iyaaa" jawab d.o singkat sambil masuk ke dalem rumahh

.

.

Kai nyengirr gk jelas

**'Semakin lama semakin suka gue ama dia**'

Masa muda yang indah #plakk

.

.

**-KYUNGSOO SIDE-**

**BRAKK  
**

D.o langsung banting diri (?) Ke kasur nyaa

"**Hahhh... Untung dia bener bener gk bacaa buku gue...**

**Karena...**

**Kalau dia ampe baca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia bakalan tau perasaan yang gue pendem selama ini...**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhir nya bisa apdet juga~…. Padahal mah rencana nya mau di apdet awal april, dan ternyata baru sekarang di apdet…..kayak nya jauh banget yak? :D #di lempar lemari.

Ada beberapa factor#EAAA# yang membuat satu saya lama mengapdet :

Sibukk banyak tugass

Ulangan sebejibunn

Saya mikir ide nya lama

Saya pusing mindahin cerita dari hape ke computer,karena biasa nya ide saya bakal nongol kalo make hape

Saya males #di gampar

Gk punya kesempatan buat ngepost

Waktu mau ngepost, saya di gusur(?)

Dan sekian dari info gk penting saya T_T. Saya sangat butuh review kalian ^^ jadi bagi yang berminat tolong review nya ya :D

**Balasan Review:**

**Azura Lynn Gee : gomawooo! XD sorry yaa kalo ada yang garing ._.V Author blom banyak pengalaman sih buat cerita kek ginian hehe… Review lagi ne? :)**

**SooBaby1213 2 : jujur walau saya yang buat, tapi saya juga berasa kasian sihh, dan entah kenapa juga bisa ketawa puas #dibakar#, tapi mungkin kali ini kai gk terlalu terbully lgi kok hehe :D 'mungkin' doang sih….. Review lagi ne? ^^**

**Ismi amalia : thehunnie unyu kalo cadel :3 Author suka banget ama sehun kalo aegyoo XD bisa mimisan 3 liter kali #plakkkk# thanks buat semangat nyaa :D, Review lagi ne? :)**

**Tania3432 : makasih udah mau nunggu epep abal ini! XD, kai itu tahan banting kok, tenang aja :D #di gampar, si Lay malu malu kucing dia wkowkwowkowkow. Review lagi ne? ^^**

**Istrikai : thanks! XD sekarang udah apdet kok hehe… sorry lama :D, review lagi ne? ^^**

**Cherine : saya masih belom kepikiran tentang taoris hehehe…. Saya usahakan ada :D, review lagi ne? ^^**

**SAMPAI DI SINI DLU YA ! X3**

**.**

**NO BASH AND NO SIDER**


End file.
